La Fraise et Le Chat : Le Cadenas et La Clé
by FelicityForNow21
Summary: Après qu' Amu sauve Ikuto de Rebelle de la mort et avec les autres gardiens battre Easter… Ikuto prend de la distance et reste loin de sa bien-aimé Amu, se blâmant pour la mettre dans tant de danger et risquer sa vie pour lui. Mais un jour Amu le retrouve dans le parc dans un temps neigeux et froid. Serait-il ouvrir son cœur à elle comme elle a fait? Amuto One-shot


**Hola todos! Salut tous le monde!**

 **Voici un One-shot de Shugo chara sur le couple Amuto *-***

 **Hahahahaha le roi des couples ! *o***

 **Enfin bref, Bonne lecteur et laisser vos commentaire & avis :D Gracias!**

Les flocons de neige tombant brillaient magnifiquement dans la lumière rougeoyante, venant de lampadaires, différentes chaînes de lumières et des sources plus lumineuses.

La ville s'est transformée en un paradis froid coloré avec des gens se précipiter joyeusement dans les rues, à la recherche de cadeaux pour leur bien-aimé, des personnes chères et des amis.

À ce temps, un adolescent de 18ans faisait son chemin à travers la foule, essayant d'échapper à la masse aussi rapidement que possible. Il portait des bottes gris foncé, un manteau noir et une écharpe gris clair enroulé autour de son cou, tiré vers le haut de son nez pour supporter le froid et sur son dos l'étui du violon de son père, qui maintenant était le sien.

Sa douce chevelure bleu nuit devenait humide de la neige et la couleur unique est devenu encore plus sombre. Les yeux de saphir séduisantes avaient une expression vide et avec les mains dans ses poches. Il passa les boutiques, ignorant tous autour de lui.

Il pouvait sentir les regards de filles sur lui, mais n'a même pas pris la peine de regarder. Agacé, il soupira dans son écharpe, en fermant les yeux pour un instant. Il ne voulait pas sortir mais c'était le seul moyen d'échapper à sa sœur pour célébrer son anniversaire. Pour lui toutes les années étaient les mêmes, mais celle si était différente. Il l'avait rencontré, Amu Hinamori.

La jeune fille de 13 ans avec les cheveux rose & ses yeux de miel qui brillaient avec tant de vie. Mais souvent, elle cache ses sentiments envers toute personne et met une façade froide que les gens ont mal comprise, tout comme lui. Ce n'était pas elle, il sait qui est la vrai Amu. Alors que la vrai Amu est une fille forte et créative, une personne douce et brillante comme les étoiles dans le milieu de la nuit sombre.

Ikuto sourit se souvenant des fois où il l'a mettait en colère ou la taquinait... quand sa façade froide disparu et laissant l' Amu qu'il connaît apparaître. Malgré ça, elle a toujours pris soin de lui sans remarquer combien cela signifiait pour lui. Elle était la seule à pouvoir déplacer le cœur d' Ikuto, et la seule à le voir différemment

Il s'arrêta comme il passait un grand sapin de noël. Il vu des parents avec leurs enfants émerveillés.

« c'est stupide » murmura dans son écharpe avant de continuer à marcher.

Son enfance a pris fin quand il avait que 8 ans : un petit enfant. Il a passais sa vie comme une marionnette ne fais rien que de détruire des œufs-x ou de trouver l'embryon, jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Amu.

Cette fille que dès le premier instant qu'il l'avait vu, a été séduit par elle ne sachant pas d'abord ce que signifiait ce sentiment comme c'était la première fois.

Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'il est arrivait et remarqua qu'il était presque arrivé au parc. Comme il entrait dans l'endroit, il se dirigea vers un arbre et s'assit, le dos appuyé contre elle. Il ne se souciait pas si ses vêtements allaient se mouiller maintenant de la neige, même si il ne pouvait pas supporter le froid, il a juste besoin de temps pour enfin se détendre.

Fermant les yeux, sa tête tournée vers le ciel nuageux et gris, sentant les flocons de neige sur son visage.

« Pourquoi je ne me sens pas différent d'avant ... Je suis censé être libre maintenant, non ? »dit-il à lui-même, la voix remplie de douleur, la confusion et la colère.

En fait, Amu lui avait libéré il y a seulement trois jours de Easter. Après cette terrible nuit, il est resté loin d'elle, mais pour un temps seulement.

Il était en colère contre lui-même, elle n'avait pas à le libérait, il lui a fait tant de mal sans le vouloir… Il se souciait beaucoup pour elle et il savait que cela ne lui donnait que plus de mal à continuer à vivre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'effacer Amu de son esprit, elle avait capturé son cœur.

Le trou vide à l'intérieur de lui s'agrandit, ne sachant pas comment mettre fin à tout cela. Il était enfin libre, mais que doit-il faire maintenant? C'était tout simplement impossible d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé en un instant et vivre maintenant une vie heureuse.

Il fronça les sourcils avec une expression triste. « Si seulement tu pouvais être à mes côtés ». Il murmura, l'étreinte d' Amu clignoté dans son esprit, cette étreinte qu'il l'a sauver des ténèbres, il n'oublierait jamais ce moment. Il suffit de se souvenir d'elle pour sentir la chaleur de son corps fragile encore.

Ikuto avait été tout simplement repris par son mouvement, ne pouvais pas bouger d'un pouce et seulement la regarder les yeux écarquillés pendant qu'elle pleurait pour lui, des larmes tombant sur ses cheveux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un pleuré pour lui. Quelque chose qui l'a déchiré à l'intérieur, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle sensation, mais au même moment, il sentit une énorme chaleur se précipiter à travers son corps, le cœur battant plus vite, souhaitant qu'elle ne le lâchait jamais.

Un triste sourire apparut sur son visage. « Mais ... Juste comment peut-elle être si téméraire. cette fille » Ris-il. S'il avait réagi, il aurait pu la tuer. Ce n'est que grâce à la lumière qui les a entouré et les mélangeant qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'attaquer à ce moment-là. « Si elle n'avait pas été là ... » Ikuto se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas penser plus loin. C'est la raison pour laquelle Ikuto ne l'avait pas encore visité.

Seulement quand il est venu à la maison après la victoire sur Easter, couché sur son lit, il a réalisé ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Comment pouvait-il la mettre directement dans tant de dangers juste à cause de lui? Ce n'était pas comme elle l'aimait, non? Mais il l'aimait ... et se détestait pour la laisser passer par tellement de danger.

Elle avait été blessée tant de fois à cause de lui et il a finalement voulu arrêter cela. Même s'il était libre... Il avait peur que quelque part, quelqu'un d'autre viendra et prendra Amu loin de lui, très loin où il ne pourra pas y arriver.

Il a toujours était destiné pour lui de rester seul. Toute personne qui est venu près de lui avait été blessé à la fin et c'était toujours sa faute. Il serra ses poings alors qu'il essayait de ravaler les larmes qui étaient sur le point de commencer mais il se jura qu'il resterait fort et ne plus jamais pleurer. Cela ne ferait que montrer encore plus, tout ce genre de personnes faibles.

« Mais pourquoi ... pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi? Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être heureux moi aussi? » Il ferma les yeux, la respiration lourde et lentement, essayant d'effacer toutes les pensées dans son esprit pour enfin un moment de paix.

C'est quand il sentit un léger coup sur l'épaule.

« I-Ikuto, est-ce que c'est toi? » dit une voix douce et fragile.

« Cette voix ... » Ikuto pensé et tourné sa tête pour croisé une paire de yeux miel qui brillaient comme de l'or liquide même dans cette obscurité.

« Amu .. » lui dit-il, souhaitant désespérément de la tirer dans une étreinte mais a résisté et a mis son sourire au coin habituel. '' Yo princesse, que fait-tu à cette heure tardive, ici?'', At-il demandé d'une voix rauque, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Amu rougit « E-eh bien, je faisais des courses pour les cadeaux e-et le p-parc est un raccourci pour rentrer chez moi. E-et arrêter de m'appeler pp-princesse!'', Elle s'écria en bégayant, en rougissant encore plus.

Il rit à son bégaiement mignon. « Est-ce vrai? », Il a demandé malicieusement. « Je ne me souviens pas que le parc était un raccourci pour votre maison. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour me chercher ? » Son sourire s'élargit quand elle le regarda bouche bée, ne pas être en mesure de répondre.

« J-je ne ferait jamais c-ça! » Il soupira, les yeux plissés sur le sol. « Je pense que c'est vrai. » Dit-il calmement, se rendre à l'évidence. Elle lui donna un froncement de sourcils confus quand elle a remarqué le changement soudain dans sa voix et expression.

« De toute façon, que fais-tu ici, dans ce froid, assis sur le sol. Je parie que t'es vêtements sont trempés et déjà humide, tu vas attraper froid, idiot ! » Il cligna des yeux avant de sourir une fois de plus. « Aww Amu, ne me dit pas que tu es inquiète pour moi? » Il a continué avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre « Eh bien Utau m'ennuyais à l'enfer pour _célébrer_ alors je suis sorti de la maison. » Amu pencha la tête sur le côté. « Célébrer? Mais quoi? »

Ikuto se maudit silencieusement pour sa stupidité, il n'a jamais voulu dire Amu que c'était son anniversaire. Il broyé ses dents pendant un court instant avant de répondre « Pour mon anniversaire ... »

Après quelques instants, il leva les yeux vers Amu, inquiet, parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu pour un moment, juste là. Comme une sculpture de glace mais en clignant les yeux.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ? », Elle a crié tout à coup, pointant un doigt sur Ikuto qui tremblait légèrement, surpris par elle. « c-c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui!? Et je ne le sais pas! Ikuto, pourquoi tu ne ma l'as pas dit?! » Sa voix a été mélangée avec la confusion, de surprise et une légère colère.

« Anniversaires ne sont rien, pour moi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi de te le dire » Il dit mais remarqua aussitôt le visage d' Amu se transformé en une expression triste, l'inquiétude montrant dans ses yeux.  
« Je pense que les anniversaires sont très spéciaux et devraient être passer avec les gens que tu aimes. Je ne pense pas que les passer seul te rendras heureux. Sérieusement, tu aurais dû me le dire. Maintenant je ... » Elle rougit, réduisant sa tête pour cacher son visage sous sa frange de cheveux roses. « Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi et j'aurai vraiment v-voulu t'offrir un. »

Ses yeux adoucis quand il sentit la chaleur familière de nouveau, comme à chaque fois quand elle a dit ou fait quelque chose pour guérir son âme brisé. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle ferait cela, juste pourquoi a-t-elle prit tant de soin pour lui? Il ne pouvait pas accepter plus de sa gentillesse, il n'était pas assez intéressant à recevoir tout de cet ange.

« Pourquoi ... », il a commencé lentement, faisant Amu se tournent vers lui à nouveau, rougir un peu terne. « Amu, pourquoi pense-tu comme ça? Juste pourquoi tu te soucie autant pour moi?! Après tout ce que je t'ai mis dans, j'aurais pu te tuer la dernière fois, idiote!'' Il a crié la dernière partie et Amu tressaillit fort.

« I-Ikuto q-qu' es qui ne va pas avec toi?... bien sûr je me soucie de toi… tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, Easter t'as utilisé comme une marionnette et tu ne pouvais pas t'échapper! Le rebelle de la mort n'est pas toi !…. Et bien sûr, je faisais tout pour te sauver! je... je ne se souciais pas de tout ce qui pourrait arriver à moi. Je voulais revoir .… tes yeux à nouveau, non ces sans émotions, ces trous. Mais ces captivants et profonds comme un océan, je-...'' Elle se figea quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, Ikuto regarder.

Elle tourna rapidement le regard, couvrant toujours ses joues rouges avec sa frange avec un sentiment jaillissant. Elle prend quelque pas en arrière.

 _Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que je vient de dire?_ ,Amu se demandait confus en pensant et tremblant. _Pourquoi je pense de lui comme ça? Et pourquoi .. je me ressens si triste tout à coup, tout ce qui est ... Ikuto ... pour moi ..? Oh mon dieu..._ Elle a été trop gêné, ce n'est pas de ses habitudes de dire ça. Elle s'est gelé, les yeux fermés serrés.

Ikuto se leva lentement, ses jambes se sont engourdis par le froid, et fit quelques pas dans la direction d' Amu. « Amu, ce qui ne va pas avec toi? » Il demanda doucement, levant sa main droite pour toucher ses cheveux. Il a rapidement tiré loin quand il réalisa que son corps tremblait et il entendit grimacer comme ses doigts l'avaient touché.

« Pourquoi ... tu m'as dit cela? » Ikuto chuchota. Amu a seulement baissé sa tête encore plus bas, son esprit était trop confus et plein de peur. « A-aucune raison ... » a-t-elle déclaré près inaudible mais il l'avait entendu clairement. Les yeux de Ikuto obscurcis et avait une boule dans la gorge. « Je vois... » il continu « Donc… C'est que... » mais il ne trouvait pas les mots « Je t'avais dit que de t'avoir près de moi… ne ferait que te faire du mal et je ne me laisserai pas permettre ça... A dieu alors... Et ... pas la peine de me chercher à nouveau »

Sur ce, il commença à s'éloigner, l'obscurité qui l'entoure et tout à l'intérieur tournant engourdi et froid à nouveau. Amu tourné les yeux ouverts et se tourna vers la direction où il se dirigeait vers.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle avait juste été trop gênée pour lui dire ses vrais sentiments. '' I-Ikuto... Ikuto ..'', Amu chuchota dans une voix tremblante, les lèvres tremblantes.

Elle a commencé à courir à lui, « IKUTO ! »criant son nom et des larmes commencent à couler sur son visage, quand a lui, il a simplement ignorait et continua son chemin. '' Arrête-toi idiot '', elle dit doucement, sa main se tendant désespérément à lui.

Soudain, elle se sentait glisser sur le sol gelé mais avant que ses genoux aient pris contact avec le sol froid, elle était en mesure de saisir un coin du manteau d' Ikuto qui l'oblige à s'arrêter. Il se retourna et regarda la jeune fille pleurer sur ses genoux, il l'a regarde pendant un bref moment avant de soupirer et abaisser son propre corps vers elle, de sorte que leurs têtes étaient sur le même niveau.

« Et qu'es qu'il y a maintenant? » Ikuto dit agacé.

« ... je ne veux pas que tu pars loin et-et ne plus t-te voir! As-tu une idée de combien j'ai eu peur ces derniers jours? J'avais tellement peur que quelque chose aurait pu se produire de nouveau à toi ... Généralement, tu m'aurais visité tout de suite. Mais ... peut-être que tu ne voulais pas me voir .. suis-je. ..'' Sa voix se brisa à des sanglots, elle se sentait devenir lourde et elle a couvert son visage de l'embarras à nouveau.

Ikuto très inquiet pour elle, son cœur serré à l'idée qu'il lui faisait mal encore. Il souleva soigneusement son menton afin que leurs yeux puissent se rencontrer, se sentant un peu peur de la façon dont Amu réagirait quand il la touché cette fois mais elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

Avec son pouce, il essuya lentement les larmes au coin de l'œil et sourit un peu.  
« Vois-tu Amu? Tout ce que je peux faire est de te faire du mal ... et je ne veux pas faire ça. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et souriante tout le temps. J'aime ton sourire ... même si je ne vais pas le voir à l'avenir. Alors- » Il fut interrompu par une gifle qui a fait tourner sa tête vers le côté droit.

Ikuto posa sa main sur sa joue cuisante, l'air confus à Amu qui respirait lourdement, sa main droite encore soulevé. « A-Amu, pourquoi as-tu fait- » il a été plus ou moins interrompu par elle. Sa chevelure couverait la plupart de son visage pendant qu'elle parlait.

« Tu... tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi je suis blessé, pourquoi je souffre autant? C'est seulement quand tu n'es pas à côté de moi. Alors, comment peux-tu aller dire que ta disparition pouvait me faire toute heureuse!? ... Je peux à peine respirer sans toi à mes côtés ... Alors dis-moi ... » Elle lève lentement la tête pour le regarder, les larmes glisser de nouveau de ses yeux. « Comment devrais-je peut-être continuer à vivre sans toi? » Elle a pris fin avec un de ses sourires.

Ikuto la regarda en état de choc, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faut dire. « Mais .. » il a commencé. « Qu'en est de Tada- » Amu l'interrompit à nouveau, mais en couvrant sa bouche avec sa petite main. « J'ai ... j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas comme... ceux que je sens quand je suis avec toi ... Alors ... » Elle dégagea sa main et respiré. Ses yeux étaient pleins de chaleur et d'amour quand elle a regardé dans les yeux d' Ikuto. ''Je. .. Je voulais te le dire...il y a un moment ... Ikuto...Je... je t'aime.'' Sur cela, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement.

Un moment plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux, peur de se faire rejeté parce qu'il ne répondait pas à son baiser.

Soudain, elle recula, haletant. Ikuto juste la regarda fixement, sans faire de bruit, la bouche légèrement ouvert et ... des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Ikuto ... tu-tu pleurs » Murmura Amu. Il cligna des yeux et lentement levé la main sur sa joue. « tu as raison », Dit-il étourdi.

« Mais pourquoi ... pourquoi si soudainement. Je me suis juré que je ne montrerais jamais de nouveau mon côté faible. Surtout devant. .. » Sa voix se brisa comme il essayait désespérément d'essuyer les larmes, mais ils ne s'arrêteraient pas de tomber.

« A-Amu c'est juste trop pour moi. Tu ne peux pas ... m'aimer. ...mon destin est de rester seul ... » Il couvrit le visage avec ses mains et Amu pouvait entendre sangloter en silence. Son cœur a été tout simplement brisé en le voyant comme ça. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il avait traversé après que son père avait disparu et elle avait demandé comment il pouvait rester fort pendant toutes ces années.

Mais maintenant ... Amu réalisé que Ikuto a tout simplement était cassé à l'intérieur. Juste comment il doit se sentir, avoir toute la douleur en bouteille pendant si longtemps, ne pas montrer sa tristesse et désespoir à personne, se dit qu'il porte malheur aux personnes proches de lui ...

Amu ne pouvait pas imaginer comment il avait été en mesure de supporter tout cela pendant si longtemps. Elle voulait être la personne pour le consoler. « Ikuto ... » Elle a couru doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humide, attrapé ses mains et lentement les retiré de son visage. Ikuto ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux et gardé la tête baissée, les larmes tomber de son menton.

Amu lâcha ses mains quand elle a eu une idée. Ignorant le froid, elle retire son manteau et son écharpe pourpre autour de son cou. Avec des mains tremblantes et une rougeur sur ses joues, elle posa ses mains sur les côtés de la tête d' Ikuto et soigneusement le tira à elle-même, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Son souffle s'est arrêté quand il a réalisé sa position et il se rattrapa en rougissant un peu. N'était-ce pas Amu embarrassé pour faire une telle démarche?

« A-Amu qu'es ce que » « Chut ... » elle le fit taire et se mit à caresser les raies de cheveux bleu nuit. « Ikuto je sais que je porte un pull mais vous pouvez encore le sentir, non?… Mon cœur ... il bat si vite quand je suis avec toi. Combien de fois j'ai essayé de me convaincre que je ne suis pas en amour avec toi ... mais mon cœur m'a toujours montrer le contraire, presque sauter de ma poitrine chaque fois que je te reverrai. » elle fit une pause « Maintenant. Ikuto ... je veux être là pour toi, être la personne qui te réconforte, te guérit ... tu n'as pas à cacher tes sentiments, il est autorisé à pleurer et tu aurais pu faire ça depuis longtemps. .. je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu as réussi à tout garder à l'intérieur de toi-même tout ce temps. Mais ... tu as quelqu'un maintenant. Partage ta douleur avec moi et je resterais avec toi autant que je le pourrai. S'il te plaît aie confiance en moi et ...'' Elle baissa la tête vers lui et doucement brossé ses lèvres roses contre le haut de sa tête. '' n-ne me rejette pas ...'', elle murmura et Ikuto sentit des larmes tombant sur sa tête.

Sa tête tournait et son souffle accroché, se demandant encore si tout cela n'était qu'un doux rêve ou une réalité. Il a obtenu la réponse quand il s'est concentré sur le rythme cardiaque d' Amu à nouveau, ce qui a fait son propre cœur bat plus rapide que la sienne.

Ses doigts tremblants de froid qui ont continuaient à caresser ses cheveux, le bruit des battements de son cœur rapide, ses paroles incroyables pour lui et tout simplement détenus par son petit personnage fait Ikuto se sentir tellement en sécurité que jamais.

« Amu ... » lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante tout en enveloppant lentement ses bras autour de son dos et serrant la jeune fille bien, mettre son visage dans son chandail et sentir le doux parfum de Amu.

Des larmes glissent encore de ses yeux fermés et Amu sentit son chandail se mouiller, mais elle ne se souciait pas. Elle était si heureuse que Ikuto avait finalement ouvert à elle. elle a juste continué à lui caresser les cheveux de minuit, souriant doucement.

Un peu plus tard Ikuto se calma comme il n'y avait plus de larmes tombé, il déballa ses bras autour d'elle et se redressa pour regarder dans les yeux de miel de sa bien-aimée. Il a remarqué que les lèvres d' Amu tremblent du froid et sa main gauche tirais son manteau. Amu rougit à cela. « tu aurais dû me le dire Amu. Tu es totalement gelé » il dit doucement à elle.

La main d' Ikuto était glaciale mais Amu ferma les yeux et se pencha en elle, aimer le contact de sa peau lisse et douce. « tu es plus important pour le moment .. »elle murmura, ses joues rouges à nouveau.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit un peu. « tu te sens mieux maintenant? » Son cœur fait un bond quand il lui envoya un sourire éclatant, les yeux pleins d'émotion profonde. « j'ai jamais était si heureux dans ma vie. » Il se leva et tendit la main, attendant qu'elle le saisir. Elle hésita d'abord comme elle se sentait rougir à nouveau, mais saisit sa main, pour être tiré vers le haut de façon soudaine ce que la fait trébuchait contre lui. Ikuto rapidement enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la prit dans une étreinte serrée. Ses cheveux chatouillent le visage d' Amu.

« Cela devrait te réchauffer. » Lui dit-il à voix basse à l'oreille. Elle glapit et son visage toujours plus rouge. « Per - pervers, l-laisse-moi » Il obéis, trop vite et soudainement pour Amu qui était surpris.

Souriant, Ikuto se dirigea vers elle. « C'est quoi ton problème Amu? Il y a un moment où tu n'étais pas timide ... »Elle croisa les bras et regarda le sol. « c-c'est pas comme si ce n'était pas e-embarrassant pour m-moi ... » elle bégayait défensivement. Il s'arrêta devant elle. « Et il y a encore quelque chose que je dois te le dire. » Les yeux de Amu montré incertaines en regardant dans celle d' Ikuto. « c-c'est qu- ».

Mais Ikuto fit taire avec ses lèvres. Les yeux de Amu élargies et elle regardaient Ikuto qui avait fermé les yeux. Frissons faisaient leur chemin vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, elle tremblait et ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps, elle se sentait comme de la gelée et elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps ses jambes tremblantes seraient en mesure de la tenir. Ses lèvres froides étaient incroyablement doux et il goûté un peu comme la chocolat.

Fermant les yeux, Amu a commencé à retourner le baiser, sentir Ikuto sourire contre ses lèvres. Son baiser était doux et gentil, presque bienveillante. Il leva la main pour caresser sa joue. Elle emmêlé ses mains dans ses cheveux de minuit comme l'autre main d' Ikuto derrière son dos pour se pencher au plus près d'elle.

Après une minute, il rompit le baiser très lentement, les deux rougissant et la respiration est devenu difficile pour les deux. Amu rit quand elle a vu le visage rouge de Ikuto. « Qui savait que _**_le_**_ _'_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto' pourrait rougir. » Il fit la moue mais a ensuite changé son expression dans un sourire.

« Seule la fille que j'aime est capable de me faire ça ». Il a déclaré avec un sourire comme elle le regarda bouche bée. Il mit un doigt sous son menton pour la refermer. « C'est vrai Amu. Je t'aime. Depuis notre première rencontre. Plus que tout au monde. Et je vais toujours... ». Larmes ont commencé à se former dans les yeux d' Amu mais Ikuto les essuya soigneusement avant qu'elles pourraient tomber. « Assez de larmes pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas à réagir de la même façon comme je l'ai fait, idiote ! ». Ludique, il tira la langue à elle. « idiot de chat » Elle murmura alors qu'elle essayait de cacher sa rougeur. Ikuto sourit doucement à elle.

« Il se fait tard Amu, je pense que nous devrions rentrer à la maison. » Sans attendre une réponse de la jeune fille, il saisit sa main et a commencé à la tirer hors du parc. '' H-hé ...'', Amu a essayé de protester, mais sa voix se brisa quand Ikuto a lié leurs doigts, lui envoyant un sourire sincère. Elle rougit et regarde le sol, avec la tête appuyée contre son bras.

Tout les deux n'ont pas parlé un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la maison d' Amu. Il lâcha sa main. « Je te vois dans cinq minutes », Il a déclaré avec un clin d'œil et avant Amu pourrait même cligner des yeux, il avait disparu.

Elle soupira en sentant encore le blush stupide et a commencé à marcher vers la porte. « pervers... » elle murmura dans un souffle comme elle a mis la clé dans le trou pour ouvrir la porte.

Soulagé, elle a reconnu que sa famille était déjà allée dormir. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle entra dans sa chambre et vit Ikuto allongée sur son lit, les jambes croisées et les bras sous sa tête.  
« Tu as pris un certain temps ». Dit-il un sourire en coin.

« P-pervers sort de mon l-lit! E-et ne t'invite pas comme ç-ça! » Elle souffla en rougissant, les bras croisés. Ikuto mis une fausse moue. « Aww Amu, pourquoi si froid? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous allons dormir ensemble non? » Il cligna provocante pour faire Amu de nouveau rouge.

Elle se retourna, ébloui par ce garçon perverti mais beau dans son lit. « tu peux rester alors... je suppose ... » elle murmura doucement.

« M-mais je dois changer, a-alors sort pour un moment! » Il soupir. « Désolé Amu, je suis trop fatigué pour se lever. Mais .. » at-il poursuivi en riant comme il la voyait flagrante à lui. « Je vais me retourne vers le mur, tu peux te changer ensuite. »

Il soupira en voyant rougir de plus en plus. « Amu ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas jeter un regard sur toi. Et je t'ai aussi fait confiance le temps dans la salle de bain, non? C'est la même situation » Il a fini par sourire en coin.

Amu arrêté le fusillant du regard et fit la moue, regardant par la fenêtre. « Pr-promis que tu ne regarderas pas .. Sérieusement Ikuto, je vais te tuer si tu le fait! ». « Il suffit de se changer.'', Il soupira agacé et Amu reconnu qu'il avait déjà fait demi-tour.

Amu seulement répondu avec un grognement quand elle se tourna vers sa commode pour ouvrir le tiroir des pyjamas. Elle écarquilla les yeux comme elle a repéré seulement quelques-uns de ses chemises de nuit et rien d'autre. Où sont passés tous ses pyjamas? Avec des mains tremblantes, elle a sorti un noir qui a atteint ses genoux et bretelles spaghetti. Elle déglutit et rougit fortement, comme elle a rapidement commencé à se déshabiller.

Nerveusement, elle jeta un regard à quelques reprises à Ikuto pour vérifier s'il n'était pas vraiment furtivement. Mais il est resté dans la même position et Amu était très reconnaissant pour cela, soupirant soulagé chaque fois qu'elle allait vérifier sur lui.

Après avoir pris les x clips de ses cheveux, elle part pour le lit. '' J-j'ai fini, I-Ikuto ..'', elle bégaya timidement et il se retourna pour prendre un coup d'œil à elle, amusée par son bégaiement et embarras. « Aww Amu, une chemise de nuit en particulier pour moi ce soir? » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle a tiré sa tête, le fusillant du regard qui ne lui a pas beaucoup impressionné. '' P-pervertir! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tous mes pyjamas ont disparu et tout ce qui restait étaient mes ch-chemises de nuit! » Son sourire s'élargit. « Oh c'est dommage. Eh bien, je profite de cette vue tout à fait bien » Il a fini avec un petit rire comme Amu se tourna de nouveau rouge. « C'est tout! tu dormira sur le sol, espèce de chat stupide! » Elle cria tout en pointant vers le sol.

Ikuto bâillait, l'air de s'ennuyer comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas. Cela ne fait que montée sa colère et piétiné à son lit pour le repousser quand elle se sentit soudain bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Ikuto s'était levé avec une vitesse inhumaine et tiré la jeune fille troublée dans une étreinte avant qu'elle ne puisse devenir violente. Elle glapit et essaya de se débattre mais en raison de son emprise sur son serrée.. elle n'a pas pu.

Son souffle chaud contre elle fait Amu frisson, ses lèvres étaient doucement brossent son oreille. « Amu tu n'as pas à être embarrassé avec moi. Je veux dire que nous sommes copain et copine maintenant non? » Elle pouvait sentir le sourire en coin contre son oreille alors qu'elle tentait de tenir un halètement, de ses mains dessinant des cercles sur son dos. '' M-mais ...'', Amu bégayait et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester Ikuto la fit taire en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Il sourit doucement. « OK Amu, allons au lit »

Sur cela, il attrapa sa petite main et se plomb à elle, bien couché à l'autre. Amu sentit ses bras forts autour d'elle pour la tirer plus près de lui-même. Hésitant au début, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et leva les yeux vers ses yeux brillants, se demandant comment elle pouvait avoir autant de chance.

Les yeux de Ikuto élargies légèrement quand il remarqua son expression se transformer en un grave presque triste. « Amu, est que tout va bien? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? » Il a demandé concernés et laissa sa main courir à travers ses mèches de cheveux roses. Elle rougit et réduit sa tête, regardant maintenant sur sa poitrine.  
« N-non c'est rien ! »a-t-elle déclaré, mais Ikuto savait qu'elle mentait. « tu sais que tu peux me dire tout? » réclame-t-il. « C-C'est juste que ... »Amu lutté de son emprise et s'assit sur ses genoux, le dos tourné à lui. « Je ne sais pas si cela est bien, Ikuto, tu as cinq ans de plus que moi, tu devrais être intéressé par les filles de ton âge. Tu es maintenant dix-huit ans déjà, un ... un adulte. C'est difficile pour moi de croire que tu es tombé en amour avec un e-enfant stupide comme moi. »

Il pouvait dire qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas commencer à pleurer. « Amu .. » Il se leva et, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et la tire contre sa poitrine. Elle était surprise et sa respiration est devenu plus lourd. « Ne parle jamais de toi comme ça », Lui dit-il sérieusement. « tu es plus mature que d'autre fille de ton âge et pourquoi dois-je être intéressé par l'âge de la fille? » Amu rougit, gêné pour lui dire sa réponse.

« je je... Je suis encore jeune et ... et .. mon c-corps est plus petit que d'autre-fille en plus- »

« Amu, pense-tu sérieusement que ce qui compte pour moi c'est ça? » Il a mis sa main sous son manteau et lui tourna lentement sa tête pour quel le regarde. « tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu, je dis la vérité. Tu es la seule personne au monde qui peut me rendre heureux, Amu » Il sourit un sourire sincère et embrassa son front, comme elle le regarda.

Soudain, il est tombé sur le lit comme Amu lui serra dans ses bras, les bras autour de son cou. « Juste comment peux-tu être si parfait .. » elle murmura embarrassé dans sa chemise. « Je fais de mon mieux. », Répondit-il en riant, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver dans leur position précédente.

« Nous devrions aller dormir maintenant gamine. », Lui dit-il joyeusement à la jeune fille. Mais au lieu de flagrant vers lui, elle sourit doucement.

« Je t'aime Ikuto » Elle a déclaré et a la chance de lui donner un doux baiser à son expression de surprise. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux comme elle se blottit contre son cou, tombant lentement endormi. '' Je t'aime aussi... Amu''.

 **Et VOilàà ! Terminer!**

 **et une petit remarque c'est le mien je me suis inspiré d'un autre auteur MAIs c'est vous le trouver dans un blog Rins-Amuto-Fic et bien c'est le mien et ici je l'ai réécrit parceque il était bourré de fautes de tous genre :o**

 **J'espère qu'il vous à plus et j'espère que vous laisseraiez vous commentaire :D (ça fait ma journée *o*)**


End file.
